heroes_heroes_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Greer
Jeremy Greer was a character on NBC's Heroes. He first appears in the fifth episode of the fourth season. He is portrayed by Mark L. Young. History Early Life When Jeremy was 13, Jeremy was bagged and tagged up for observation after genetic indicators identified a match for the possibility of an evolved ability. This marks a continuation of the program to research and identify possible evolved humans before their ability manifests. It is the hope of this program to uncover potential problems before a crisis occurs. Jeremy was held for observation for a period of four days during which we were able to determine he has the ability of healing touch. During that time he was able to heal multiple insects, small animals, and a cut on a human being. Jeremy was unable to bring anything back to life after it had already died, but an insect near death made an almost instantaneous full recovery. Jeremy's mind has been erased of the event. Killing his Parents Hoping to save the life of Hiro Nakamura, Peter Petrelli and Noah Bennet teleport to Jeremy's home in order to ask for his help. They discover that everything around the house has died and wonder if Jeremy has somehow caused it. They search the house and find Jeremy's parents dead. Jeremy then begins to shoot at Noah and Peter. Peter searches for a way to the upper floor and Jeremy holds Noah at gunpoint, warning him not to come any closer. Noah asks why he needs to stay away and Jeremy explains that when he touches things, they die. Noah realizes that Jeremy accidentally killed his parents and tries to reassure him by telling him that he can also heal things. Jeremy does not believe that he can and Peter teleports in, startling him. The gun goes off and Peter is shot in the chest. As Noah holds him, he begs Jeremy to heal him. Jeremy insists that he can't but Noah asks him to try. Jeremy concentrates and is able to heal Peter's wound. Peter then replicates Jeremy's power to save Hiro Nakamura from a brain tumor. Later, the police arrive and Noah informs Jeremy that he made it look like his parents died by carbon monoxide poisoning. He apologizes to Jeremy and promises that he will stay and help him learn how to control his ability. The police imprisons Jeremy despite the fake evidence Noah created to prove his innocence, as Jeremy had previously had a record. They say they will only let him go with his next of kin. They also tell Noah that Jeremy is known to be an animal killer. Noah brings in Tracy Strauss and makes it seem like she is his aunt. Tracy speaks with Jeremy, who is angry about his ability. Tracy tells him about her freezing powers and about how she lost her way, like he has. Jeremy begins to cry but Tracy tells him that it is alright. She later organizes Jeremy's release, much to his surprise. He wonders where he will live and Noah tells him that he will go and live near him. He also says that Tracy will help him learn to control his ability. Jeremy, Tracy and Noah leave the police station and encounter an angry mob of concerned citizens. They call Jeremy a murderer and a freak and a man rushes forward and grabs Jeremy. The man instantly dies, much to everyone's shock, and Jeremy stares ahead blankly. The police take him back into custody and Deputy Gill forces Jeremy outside. He offers Jeremy the opportunity to try and kill him but Jeremy, not wanting to be a killer, refuses. Gill then ties Jeremy to a truck and has the driver drag him to death. Later, Tracy and Noah find Jeremy's body. Back at the police station, Samuel, who had wanted Jeremy to join the carnival, arrives and exacts his revenge for Jeremy's murder. Powers *'Life-force Manipulation:' Jeremy had the evolved ability to increase or decrease the healing process. If he increased the healing process in other people, then their wounds heal instantaneously. Limits for his power are unclear; although, when he first discovered his powers he was able to heal multiple small animals, severe burns, and a small cut on a human being, but is later able to heal people with cancer and all sorts of diseases. However, using her ability does exhaust him. Jeremy described it as her life draining out of her. His ability works by close proximity - he has to touch her targets, but can heal through clothing. Jeremy is also able to kill living things simply by touching them. The true process of how he does this is currently unknown. Although, it has been stated that she seems to just drain the life-force out of them, effectively killing them. Appearances ''Heroes'' Season Four *"Tabula Rasa" *"Strange Attractors" References Category:Evolved Humans Category:Heroes Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Four Characters